sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
Timothy Stack
Timothy Stack (born November 21, 1954) is an American film and television actor, producer and screenwriter. Life and career Education Timothy was born in Doylestown, Pennsylvania, the son of Joan and Tom Stack.http://www.filmreference.com/film/75/Timothy-Stack.html He graduated from the Philadelphia-area prep school Germantown Academy in 1973 and graduated from Boston College in 1978. After graduating, Tim moved to Los Angeles and quickly joined the improvisational comedy group The Groundlings in 1979. On television The 1980s In 1986, he appeared in a five-episode arc of Punky Brewster, as rule-obsessed but unfeeling DCFS social worker Simon Chillings, originally charged with Henry's petition to adopt Punky, but who instead removes her from Henry's care, concerned Henry could not adequately support her after his business burns down and he is hospitalized with an ulcer. Convinced Punky would be permanently better off with another foster family, he places her with a wealthy couple, Jules and Tiffany Buckworth. Ultimately, Jules Buckworth leaves Tiffany and returns Punky to Henry, who completes the adoption. When Simon calls Henry's new studio to congratulate him on the adoption, he reaches Mike, who laughs, reminding him he was the one trying to keep them apart. Simon states that he has quit his job with DCFS and has become romantically involved with Tiffany Buckworth. The 1990s and early 2000s In the early 1990s, Stack appeared as the father of the main character on Parker Lewis Can't Lose. He later starred as Dick Dietrick on the raunchy talk show send-up/satire Night Stand with Dick Dietrick. The role Stack is probably best known for is Notch Johnson on Son of the Beach, a Howard Stern-produced Baywatch send-up which aired on the FX cable channel from 2000 to 2002. Stern claimed that extras on Son of the Beach insisted on being paid extra before they would do kissing scenes with Stack. Other work Stack continues to get regular voiceover work, e.g. The Brave Little Toaster film series, as Lampy the orange desktop lamp. Beginning in 2005, Stack started appearing in a recurring sketch on The Tonight Show with Jay Leno called Pumpcast News. In the sketch, Stack plays a fictional cable news reporter who interacts with customers at gas pumps-–sometimes completely taking people off guard. Stack also acted out a fictional version of himself on the television program My Name Is Earl, in which he was depicted as an arrogant, depressed, alcoholic resident of Camden County who frequently hosted beauty pageants and parades. He also wrote several episodes of both Son of the Beach and My Name Is Earl. He also starred as the principal in Idle Hands. Stack has guest starred in several popular sitcoms over the years, including Benson, Laverne & Shirley, Night Court, The Wonder Years, Seinfeld, Wings, Malcolm in the Middle and The Golden Girls. He lives with his wife Jan Stack and their children Murphy and Doyle.http://www.filmreference.com/film/75/Timothy-Stack.html He hosts the computer DVD game Outburst. Filmography Films TV series Producer/executive producer Writer Awards and nominations References External links * Category:1954 births Category:Living people Category:American male film actors Category:American male television actors Category:American television writers Category:Male television writers Category:American male voice actors Category:Boston College alumni Category:People from Doylestown, Pennsylvania Category:Germantown Academy alumni